


The Trickster's Huntress

by Dayora



Category: Greek Mythology & Lore, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asgard (Marvel), Blood and Gore, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Jotunheim, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Love, Magic, NSFW, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Third Person, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sibling Rivalry, Time Travel, War, mentioned - Freeform, olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayora/pseuds/Dayora
Summary: Loki of Asgard was known throughout the realm for his charismatic smile and almost deadly pranks on his brother Thor; The Trickster was a title well earned. Despite it all, however, something was missing; a void that no trick or fight or mischief could fill. Loki had all but accepted his unfulfilled existence until she changed everything.While others looked at the Asgardian prince with distrust, Artemis pulled at a heart he never knew he had. A kindred soul seeking shelter in the arms of understanding.But what happens when her past catches up and Olympus declares war on those offering Zeus's daughter shelter? Will Loki finally have something worth fighting for? Will Artemis bring Asgard's demise? Or will the outcasts mend what had always been broken?
Relationships: Loki/Artemis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank MotherofVampires for spitballing ideas, encouraging me to share this, and for helping me come up with a title and writing the summary because I absolutley suck at those. She's the absolute best and I highly recommend that you check out her work! (she also made the pic)

###  _Preface_

  
  


_Artemis grew up under endless torment. Hera hated her mother Leto for being with Zeus and hated Artemis since she was born. Always finding ways to break her spirit._

_Hera had poisoned Apollo against her, her twin brother, that had once been her closest friend had become another tormentor. Gone were the days of the playfully competitive archery contests. Gone was the brother that protectively fought beside her to slay Tityos and Python._

_He had slowly descended into madness, that was when the molestation had started. With threats that Zeus would be angry with her if she told anyone, the once-innocent brotherly tickles turned into lecherous gropings._

_Fearing it was leading to rape the young Artemis had climbed into her father's lap and asked Zeus several wishes, one being that she remain a virgin forever._

_When Hera learned that Zeus had granted her wishes she became enraged and redoubled her efforts to break the young goddess. Encouraging Apollo that only he could have Artemis and that his incestuous desires were part of The Fates' plan for the twins to be lovers._

_When Apollo eventually attempted to rape her Zeus’ magic held strong not allowing it, but the physical and emotional pain from her brother trying to force himself onto her would haunt Artemis through the centuries. He tried many times until Artemis finally got away from him, leaving Olympus to live in the mountains and hunt with her close companion, Orion._

_After many years with Orion, she fell in love with the mortal giant and regretted her wish to Zeus, even though Orion was satisfied with all that they were able to do and never pressured Artemis for more._

_Their happiness was cut short when Apollo found them, seeing how fondly they regarded each other Apollo disguised himself as Orion and tricked Artemis into intimacy._

_As Artemis lay sleeping in her deceitful brother's arms Orion returned to their home only to be transformed into a minotaur, which Artemis promptly slew with one perfectly aimed arrow. When the life drained from the giant's body Apollo reversed his magic, revealing Orion and himself to the distraught goddess._

_He told her he had cursed her, that he would know if she ever loved another man, that he would find them and make her watch as he slowly killed him._

_Artemis unleashed the full might of her fury onto Apollo, blasting him back to Olympus and fled to the River Between Worlds in one final attempt to be free. She asked The Keeper to send her to the Otherworld, willing to sleep the Great Sleep of death to get there._

_The all-knowing Keeper was fully aware of what had happened to her and took pity on her, instead of sending her to the Otherworld and death, he attempted to send her to another dimension and the realm of Asgard where other deities ruled and she might find a new life._

_Unfortunately, The Keeper was unaware of the wards Odin had put in place after the war with Jotunheim, preventing travel into his realm through any means other than the paths he had created…_

  
  


###  _One_

Artemis waded into the vast River expecting to die and reawaken in the paradisiac land of The Otherworld. Instead, when she slipped beneath the surface she was swept up in a kaleidoscope of colors, sending her end over end through countless multi-colored tunnels until she feared she would be sick and pass out. She finally managed to right herself as she approached a golden light, blindingly bright.

Her chaotic flight slowed as she neared it, she reached out, just as her fingers brushed the mirror-like surface a sonic boom sounded and she was flung away, tumbling against the energized walls of the rainbow tunnel she was hurtling through.

Artemis began to panic as she saw many other exits in the tunnel fly past her, desperately trying to reach them in hopes one would let her through. Disoriented and half blinded from the constant spinning of the brilliant tunnel she didn’t see the icy portal until her back smacked into it, chilling her to the bone as she slowly sank through it.

There were several moments where she was unable to breathe, face and eyes stinging from the icy winds whipping against her. Finally coming to her senses she realized she was lying face down in a snowbank. She sat up sputtering and gasping for air, teeth already beginning to chatter from the cold. 

Raising her hand to shield her face from the harsh wind she scanned her surroundings, nothing but a vast dark wilderness stretched as far as her periwinkle eyes could see.

“Where in Hades am I?” she swore, standing and dusting the snow from her bare legs. Looking down at the revealing hunter's garb she was wearing she sighed and conjured a long, fur lined, white coat, quickly slipping it on and adjusting her bow and quiver over it. “If I ever see The Keeper again…”

Muttering to herself she set out in a randomly chosen direction, hoping she would eventually find something, a cave, people, anything. 

She was skirting what looked like a collapsed mausoleum when she was ambushed by four giant, half-naked, blue men with shining red eyes.

They were unprepared for how swiftly she reacted, slamming her head back and crushing the nose of the one who had stooped and wrapped his massive arms around her shoulders. As soon as his grip loosened she was darting around behind him, slicing his hamstring with the tiny dagger she wore on her thigh.

The colossus went down on his knees and Artemis scrambled up onto his shoulders, using the small vantage point she quickly drew her bow and loosed three arrows into the eyes of the giants closest to her, dropping them dead in their tracks.

“Wait Asgardian!” the hamstrung giant she was perched on screamed as she leveled the fourth arrow at his skull “Please!”

“Where am I?” Artemis questioned, hopping down and facing the kneeling man. “SPEAK OR DIE BEAST!” she screamed, punctuating her statement by drawing her string and leveling her arrow at his face.

“You’re in Jotunheim, what kind of Asgardian does not know Jotunheim?”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Because you look and fight like one…” he said, a confused look on his ritualistically scarred face. “No Midgardian could fell a pack of Jotuns as quickly as you did. Go back to Asgard and leave us be!”

“... Take me to Asgard, now.” she lowered her bow and shot a wave of healing magic into the giant, mending his nose and torn legs. “Attempt to harm me and I will end you.”

“Of that, I have no doubt, but, I cannot take you to Asgard, there are no passageways between the nine realms on Jotunheim anymore. Odin made sure of that.”

“Lie to me and I will cut out your tongue Jotun.” Artemis hissed.

“I speak the truth!” he said, raising his hands defensively “Only fables remain.”

“Often I find that fables hold more truth than one might think, tell me.”

“The old women speak of a portal deep in the Snowstone Mountains, built by Odin himself in a time of peace between our worlds. They say it has since passed into legend and been forgotten.”

“Take me to the mountains.”

The giant looked at her skeptically. “For an old wives tale?”

“Yes.”

Shrugging his large shoulders the Jotun turned and began marching through the deep snow toward a mountain range in the near distance. Artemis following a few paces behind, keeping a close watch on him.

“I have no idea where in the tunnels the portal would be, are you going to make me search the entire mountain with you?” he questioned when they finally reached the mountains.

“What will you do if I let you go?”

“Bury my brothers.”

Artemis felt a twinge of regret at his words but lifted her chin and spoke evenly “You attacked me.”

“You trespassed on our land!” the giant's voice rose with each word, eyes burning bright red.

“Any man that lays hands on me is met with a swift death, be thankful you yet live!” her grip tightened on her bow in anticipation of an attack.

The giant eyed her hands and let out an exhausted huff. “Relax little hunter, I have no wish to rush you and die.”

“Do you not wish to avenge your brothers?” she asked, grip still tight.

“I'm not going to run back to my home for aid, and shame my father by proclaiming a tiny woman defeated all of his sons.”

Sensing he spoke truthfully Artemis relaxed her stance and nodded to him. “May we never meet again Giant.”

“Gods be good, you've seen the last of Jotunheim. Luck to you on your search.” with that he stalked off into the night. Artemis watched until he was out of sight before ducking into the cave opening.

She shouldered her bow, the tight confines of the cave rendering it useless and pulled her dagger, quietly making her way through the dark subterranean passage. As the Goddess of the Hunt, her eyes needed no light to see by, adjusting easily to absolute darkness.

Once she had gone several paces in she went motionless, her divine senses honing in on her prey, trying to locate the dormant portal. After many heartbeats she felt a faint flicker of a presence, tugging her deeper into the mountain. She followed the pull into many dead ends having to repeatedly backtrack to search for another way.

The path became clearer and the journey easier the further down she went, her instincts adjusting to the twists and turns of the underground labyrinth, but blackness swallowed up time itself, Artemis was unsure if days or only a few hours had passed when she came to another seemingly dead end, only the smallest opening could be seen through the rubble of the collapsed passage. Her tracking told her what she sought was on the other side.

She eyed the size of the opening and began to shrink down, eyes turning black, nose elongating and gray fur sprouting all over her body. Silently Artemis, in the form of a mouse, slipped between the fallen rubble, sniffing a path through the debris until she crawled into a large open chamber with shimmering stalactites clinging to the ceiling far above, their light casting an eerie glow down around her.

Reverting to her natural form she wandered around the cavern for several minutes, searching for anything that could be the portal. Her senses said it was all around her, in a confused sigh she looked up to curse the gods and her swear died on her lips.

When standing directly under the stalactites they formed what looked like a great tree, with nine stars in a ring around it.

“Oh…” she said in awe, for it was truly a beautiful sight. “Now, how in Harpocrates’ name do I activate it…”

Looking down she saw tiny runes under the star stalactites, each spelling out a different name, the language was foreign to her but as she possessed the All-tongue, the letters began to unravel themselves until she could read them.

“Niflheim, Muspelheim, Midgard,” she read aloud, slowly circling the runes, the lettering for Jotunheim had a large black circle around it “Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Helheim… ah, Asgard.”

Kneeling down she brushed her fingers lightly over the rune, feeling the dormant magical energy just under the surface of the rocky floor. She pooled a bit of her own magic into her fingertips and traced the word, lighting up each character.

At first, nothing happened, just the silence of the cavern, broken only by distant, echoing drips of water. Then the hairs on the back of her neck and forearms stood on end, her deep brown hair pulling free of its long braids and whipping around her, animated by magical energy.

She stepped into the center of the circle, each rune lighting up around her, sending a beam of light to meet the stars on the stalactites overhead.

“Soteria protect me…”

As soon as she uttered the prayer the same kaleidoscope of colors that had taken her from her homeland, came down around her, sucking her up, after only a moment she slammed into the bright golden mirror that had repelled her before.

It was very different from the sinking feeling of Jötunhiems portal. This one felt like she was floating in a soft warm cloud with angel feathers tickling her cheek.

Smiling she opened her brilliant purple eyes to find that she was lying on a huge down bed, in a rustically decorated room, the feathers of a pillow, ruptured by her landing, floating all around her and sticking to her face.

“By Odin!” a man exclaimed behind her. “Is it my name day already!?”

She whipped around to find a tall raven haired man wearing nothing but a towel, draped low on his narrow hips, regarding her with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Is this Asgard?” she asked scrambling off the bed and picking the feathers off her face.

“It is, that is my bed, in my chambers, in the royal palace of Asgard.”

Artemis wasn't very fond of the growing smile on the man's admittedly handsome face like he expected her to throw herself on the bed for him to take. Although, that was exactly what it looked like she had done.

“Stay where you are,” she warned as he began sauntering toward her, fingers teasing at the towels precarious perch. “I am not here for your pleasure.”

His demeanor changed at her words as if he suddenly realized this wasn't, in fact, an early name day gift but an intruder with unknown intent. Green light surrounded his body, when it dissipated he was fully clothed in green and black battle armor adorned with gold, a golden helm with horns curling back over his head, and twin daggers in his hands.

“Who are you?” he demanded emerald eyes narrowing “What are you doing here?”

“I-I am seeking asylum.” she said raising her hands “No need for violence, my lord…?”

“Loki.” his stance relaxed a bit “You will need to speak to my father, Odin the King of Asgard. Only he may grant you permission to stay.”

“Then, I implore you, good prince Loki, take me to your father.”

~~~***~~~

To say Loki was intrigued by the woman he had found in his bed, was a vast understatement. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, and they were combined with things he wanted to do to her when she removed her thick fur coat.

She was as scantily clad as a Midgardian courtesan under it. His stare explored her bare thighs up to the pleated folds of her skirt before her silver breastplate dipping low from the neck drew his eyes to her abundant cleavage.

Intriguing indeed. He thought as he walked beside her, guiding her to Odin's throne room. They walked in silence, the steps of her thigh-high caligae echoing softly off the marble walls. Loki smiled at that, his steps being silent as he had enchanted his supple leather boots ages ago.

“My lady, it occurs to me that I do not know your name.”

“Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt.” she said without turning to look at him.

“Goddess?” he asked, brows lifted.

“Goddess of Olympia.”

“Finally, a name I am familiar with. My older brother Thor once traveled to Olympia and did battle with your kind. The God of Thunder is a great blonde brute, wields a hammer and throws lightning at any who disagree with him, you know him?”

She finally turned and looked at him, was that sympathy on her face?

“He sounds violent indeed, he mistreats you?”

Loki was taken aback “No, he would claim _I_ mistreat _him_.”

The sympathetic look vanished, “I see. To answer your question, no, I have never seen your God of Thunder.”

“Hm, lucky you.” the dark-haired prince quipped good-naturedly as they began walking again.

“So Loki, what are you the God of?” Artemis asked, voice holding no true curiosity.

“Mischief.”

That caused her to glance at him, the corner of her mouth twitching.

“Does that amuse you?”

“You reminded me of my sister Atë, and now I know why, she is the Olympian Goddess of Mischief. The two of you would be fast friends.”

“And the two of us…?”

Loki never got his answer, her reply was cut off as the great gilded doors to the throne room opened before them. A hush fell over the crowd of courtiers who parted like the red sea for the duos passage. Odin, who had been laughing with Frigga sitting regaly beside him, fell silent as the two approached.

“All-Father, may I present Artemis, Olympian Goddess of the Hunt, she seeks asylum.” Loki bowed elegantly as he spoke, then stepped aside.

“And just how did you enter my realm without my permission or knowledge, little goddess?” Odin boomed, joyful demeanor replaced with Godly ire.

“There was a portal, deep in the frozen mountains on Jötunhiem.” Gasps went up through the room at the mention of the ancient enemies’ homeland. Artemis glanced around nervously. “I mean no harm, as Prince Loki said, I merely seek asylum and the chance at a new life.”

“Who do you seek asylum from? Are you bringing war to my realm if I grant it to you?” Odin demanded, leaning forward in his throne.

“I flee my brother Apollo, and...” she paused and took a deep breath, “Hera, Queen Goddess of Olympia.”

Loki sighed inwardly, fearing his father would turn her away in order to avoid a war with the race of deities. “Will Hera pursue you here?”

“I do not know. She has hated me since my birth, I do not wish to deceive by telling you what you want to hear.”

Odin sat back and steepled his hands in front of his face. His one clear blue eye boring into her. The queen at his side leaned over and whispered something to him, causing him to nod and gesture to the guards that had quietly surrounded Artemis. “You will stay in the dungeons until I decide what to do with you.”

“Father, surely the dungeons-” Loki began stepping in and stopping the guards from manhandling Artemis when he saw her tense at the man's touch.

“Loki, you will escort her.” Odin waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and turned away, the situation resolved in his mind. “ _Now_.”

“Yes, father.” Loki bowed, more stiffly this time, and turned to the woman beside him holding out his hand “It would be easier on us all if you didn't resist…Please.”

She looked up at him, pale purple eyes full of trepidation, and hesitantly took his hand. Loki waved the guards off and led her out of the crowd.

“‘Dungeon’ is a crude word, I assure you they’re much more pleasant than that,” Loki said, trying to ease some of her tension. “Any comforts you need I will personally provide for you.”

She pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around her body, “Why? What do you expect in return?”

“I-Nothing,” He said, clasping his hands in front of him, “My mother taught me how to treat a lady, even if the said lady is staying in the dungeon.”

“Was that your mother beside Odin?”

“Yes, that was Frigga. I have a feeling she might visit you. Plead a just cause to her and she may convince Odin to let you stay.”

They made their way through the palace, Loki trying and failing to strike up conversations with the beautiful goddess. Finally, giving up, he appraised her features out of the corner of his eye, her periwinkle gaze was fixed straight ahead and she was nervously chewing on her full lower lip. Even in it's decimated state her long chocolate hair framed her delicate face perfectly, his eyes trailed lower…

“You are not the God of subtlety.” she remarked, breaking him out of his quickly spiraling thoughts.

“My lady,” he smiled, placing his hand over his heart “You wound me!”

“If you do not avert your lascivious gaze, I will.”

That drew a genuine laugh from him as the guards opened the doors leading to the dungeon ahead of the pair. Artemis drew in a breath at the revelation of the seemingly bottomless cavern, their path leading down an endless corridor lined with cells, only a few had the golden barrier activated, denoting a resident.

Loki led her to a fully furnished carcel and offered her his hand up the short steps. Ignoring it she brushed past him, head held high.

He sighed and activated the barrier, golden patterns distorting her features as she stared down at him. He felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, fleeing the wrath of a Goddess known even in Asgard for her cruelty, only to wind up in prison.

“I’m sorry Artemis, my father can seem heartless at times.”

“So can mine…” she said almost as if she were speaking to herself.

“Are you hungry?”

“No. I am tired.” she walked to the small bed that was in the corner of the room and sat on its edge, dismissing him with a look.

“Right, well, if you need anything, send a guard to fetch me…” with that he bowed, spun on his heel and left the dungeon.

The brunette beauty filled his thoughts as he made his way through the palace, his curiosity was piqued and would need to be sated. There wasn’t a woman in all the realms that Loki couldn't charm if he set his mind to it, Artemis would be no different. Loki was determined to win her over. If Odin allowed her to stay. 

_What will it be like to sleep with an Olympian goddess…_

The royal trumpeting pulled him from his lewd thoughts, announcing the heir apparent had returned, Loki stepped out onto a balcony that overlooked all of Asgard and saw his brother riding with his four companions, their hunt in Vanaheim apparently successful as Thor was dragging a great red bear behind him.

Loki rolled his eyes at the garish trail of blood it was leaving, from the multicolored glass of the Bifrost to the pristine marble steps in the courtyard, he rested his face in his hand, mentally preparing himself for the feast he would be expected to attend that evening.

Over the years Thor had grown increasingly arrogant and reckless, Loki feared for Asgard under his rule. He was quick to anger and would lash out without considering the consequences.

Loki predicted it wouldn't be long after Thor took the throne that war would ravage the realms, and every evening he spent with Thor, Siff and the warriors three, only served to convince Loki he was right. 

As hard as he tried he never felt like he truly fit in with his brother's tight-knit group, always feeling mentally exhausted after spending time with them. Thor was as oblivious to this as he was most things and thus assumed Loki would be at every gathering or party he hosted.

A tiny voice, that he vehemently tried to suppress, again told him that only he had the strength, intelligence and temperament to rule Asgard, and with Thor's coronation quickly approaching, the whisper was becoming a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!

“I wish you had been there little brother!” Thor boomed, clapping Loki on the shoulder, causing the slimmer man to take a step forward in order to maintain his balance. “It was a battle for the ages!”

Thor was leaning uncomfortably close as he spoke and had apparently gotten a head start on the drinking before the feast, his breath reeked of ale.

“Next time.” Loki said, gently removing Thor's massive paw and smoothing the resulting wrinkles from his sleeve.

“Bah, it's  _ always _ ‘next time’ with you!” Thor said waving Loki away. “Go find a maiden to deflower!”

“Now that, my dear brother, is my kind of hunt.”

A mischievous smile spread across his lips as verdant eyes perused the guests, he made his way to one of the open windows, leaning against the frame he winked at a pale beauty he had caught staring. She giggled and hid behind her flame-kissed curls.

The woman said something to the group she was sitting with, threw a meaningful look at Loki and walked out of the hall, hips swaying invitingly.

Loki unhitched himself from the window frame and followed, like a panther that had caught the scent of a wounded doe.

He got halfway down the dark corridor when a hand shot out of an alcove and pulled him in.

“Heh heh, you are a naughty little minx aren't you?” he purred, long fingers brushing over her bust.

“I'm whatever you want me to be m'lord.” she cooed back as she felt for the laces of his trousers, quickly pulling them open, she took him in her hand and looked up at him. “Where do you want it?”

“Kneel.”

Surprisingly, when her hot mouth closed around him the woman in the dungeon sprang into his mind. Instead of the nameless redhead, he saw the Olympian goddess on her knees before him.

He let himself enjoy the illusion for a moment before dismissing it as unfair to the lady pleasuring him, reaching down he pulled her to her feet and kissed her. Lifting her skirts, he braced her against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her.

He growled as thoughts of Artemis tugged at his attention, pushing his release farther and farther away. Even the delightful moans of the girl clinging to him couldn't banish the Goddess from his mind. Resigning to the fact that he would find no satisfaction in this dalliance he switched his attention to his partner's needs, shifting a hand between them to bring her to climax.

Even as distracted as he was the feeling of her orgasm shuddering through her drew a moan from his lips. He helped her ride out the last waves of pleasure and withdrew. Tucking himself away he placed a chaste kiss on her flushed lips and stepped out of the alcove without a word.

Returning to the feast hall he piled a plate high with a variety of delicacies, grabbed a bottle of wine, and headed for the dungeon.

~~~***~~~

Artemis slept for hours after Loki had left her in the dungeon. Dreaming of Hera finding her, of Apollo cutting out her tongue so she couldn't tell anyone what he was going to do to her.

When she woke she was covered in sweat, her heart racing. Standing up, she took a deep breath and focused on the cool marble beneath her bare feet.

Finally gaining control over herself she walked around the brightly lit room, stopping at the books stacked on a table next to an overstuffed settee. She scanned the titles, the foreign language once again working itself into Greek.

“ _ Tales from Vanaheim, The Tragedy of Helheim, Ragnarok _ ..” she read aloud, a finger trailing over the leather-bound spines. “ _ The History of the Nine Realms, The Lusty Asgardian Maid _ -”

She stopped short at that title, curiosity causing her to pull it from the stack, she flipped it open sinking down on the seat beside her. Despite the title, the story drew her in, she found herself completely enthralled by the characters, and by the time she got to the chapters about the maidens' lustiness she was fully invested.

Hours passed as she read, it felt good to lose herself in a story, to forget about the demons haunting her, if only for a time. She was reading a particularly saucy bit when Loki returned, ridiculously she felt like a child caught eating sweets before dinner.

“Ah, a favorite of mine.” he teased, eyes sparkling with laughter. “Shall I show you how it ends?”

She tossed the book on the seat beside her and didn't satisfy him with a reply.

“You will come to appreciate my wit eventually.” he sighed, deactivating the barrier. “I've brought food and wine, you must be starved by now.”

He made himself comfortable at the table, stretching his long legs out beside it and pouring two glasses of wine. When she made no move to join him he crossed his arms and stared at her.

“We are both immortal darling, this contest could last millennia.”

She defiantly held her ground surveying him, he had changed out of the earlier battle garb and into a soft tunic over simple dark trousers, the collar was open at his throat, showing a bit of his pale chest under it, Artemis made no attempt to hide her scrutiny.

His ebony hair was perfectly combed back, ends curling just at his collar, a stark contrast to his pale skin, and the shade of his tunic complimented his eyes perfectly. He was confidently relaxed in his seat, allowing her to take him in completely, inviting her eyes to explore him further.

Her stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the building tension, she was starving, not having eaten since her last meal with Orion.

“Betrayed…” she whispered as she took the seat opposite Loki, fighting a smile for control of her mouth.

Loki made no attempt to hide his brilliant smile, handing her the glass of cool red liquid. There was no use denying it to herself, he was gorgeous. A true Adonis. Realizing just how long she had been staring at him she broke eye contact, fully expecting him to make a sarcastic remark, but instead, he simply pushed the plate closer to her.

“The food is getting cold.”

“Thank you, for bringing it.” she gratefully bit into a succulent strip of pork.

“Anything for the pleasure of your company.”

“Except I haven't been pleasant company today, and for that, I apologize.” as long as she was going to be locked in a dungeon, it couldn't hurt to have a friend.

“From what I gathered, you haven't had a very enjoyable day, I can take a few punches Artemis, you will get no judgment from me for being in a bad mood.”

“No, not a very enjoyable day at all.” she sighed tearing a bit of bread into tiny pieces.

“Tell me.” he said softly.

And so she did, told him all that had happened to her since Apollo had tricked her into killing Orion in the forest, only leaving out the shameful part about what her brother had deceived her into doing.

Loki said nothing, attention oddly captivated by the wine in his glass. Patience running out Artemis shifted in her seat, pulling his eyes back to her.

“I don't know what to say.” he shrugged. 

His nonchalance stung her, she had just told him about one of the most painful moments of her life and he seemed too distracted to care.

Maybe she hadn't misread his attention after all, ridiculous of her to think the God of Mischief would be anything other than a cold-hearted bastard. Why should he care about her torment, clearly his interest was nothing more than carnal.

“It's getting late. Thank you for the food, goodnight.”

Loki looked surprised at her abrupt dismissal but muttered a goodnight quickly left the cell.

Once she was sure he was gone Artemis wrapped herself in the thick blanket on the bed and allowed herself to mourn Orion for the first time since she had killed him.

~~~***~~~

Loki stared up at the ceiling above his bed, sleep refusing to come. Artemis’ story of her brother's treachery had shaken him to his core.

The pain in her eyes as she told it made him strangely uncomfortable. Conjuring in his mind's eye future Thor telling a similar story, would his tricks eventually evolve into such dark deceptions?

Was his plan for the coronation the beginning of a slippery slope that would sweep him away once he stepped out onto it?...

Was saving Asgard and losing the last bit of his innocence a price he was willing to pay?

Yes.

Any true king would be. None of this duplicity would be necessary if Odin would just open his eye!

_ Why can't Odin see that I should be his heir!? An incomprehensible amount of knowledge indeed... _

Loki spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, the same thoughts repeated in his mind, only the sun pouring through the window finally driving him from the tangle of covers and dark thoughts. Padding to the window he gazed painfully out, eyes burning from the sudden change in illumination.

He felt a heavy sense of dread, there were only a few days left for him to change his mind and support Thor in his ascension to king. He need only decide what meant more to him.

The love of his family, or the longevity of Asgard.

~~~***~~~

Loki wandered the palace for the next few days, he considered visiting Artemis, but the way she had dismissed him kept him at bay. In times like this, he wished he had a confidant, that he could be truly open with, about everything. Someone to express his doubts to, to talk him out of the sabotage.

But Loki was alone, the only one who he felt he could speak in confidence with was Frigga, and even she would never understand why he needed to stop Thor from taking the throne. She would simply assume that he wanted it for himself out of hubris or jealousy. Loki didn't want the throne, but Asgard needed him to take it. 

His thoughts continually spiraled down the same indecisive paths, over and over he would question himself.

The night before the coronation he came very close to canceling his plan, going so far as to travel to his secret passageway to Jotunheim. Fingers hovering at the surface of the portal he paused, feeling a single tear slip from his eye he dropped his hand and hardened his heart, finally at peace with the righteousness of his decision.

That righteousness was with him now as he stood by Frigga’s side and watched Thor parade through the fanfare of witless  _ sheeple _ that cheered him on.

Odin began the ceremony, staring down proudly at his favorite son.

“Do you swear to guard the Nine Realm, to protect the peace, to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself  _ only  _ to the good of the realm?”

“I swear!” Thor bellowed.

Loki visibly scoffed.

“On this day, I, Odin All-Father, proclaim you…” his voice trailed off as he became distracted. “ _ Frost giants _ !”

A look of confusion fell over Thor, as Odin stamped his spear, the mighty Gungnir. Loki knew that meant he had activated the Destroyer to deal with the frost giants he had smuggled into the palace.

He hurried alongside his father and brother as they made their way to the weapons vault. Death and frozen destruction greeted them when the massive doors swung open.

“The Jotuns must pay for what they’ve done!” Thor rumbled.

“They have paid, with their lives.” Odin quietly answered. “The Destroyer did its work. The Casket is safe and all is well.”

“All is well?” Thor scoffed “They broke into the weapons vault. If a frost giant had stolen even one of these relics-”

“They didn’t.”

“Well, I want to know why!”

“I have a truce with Laufey, king of the Jotuns.”

“He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable.”

This was going just as Loki had hoped, Thor was showing his ignorance directly to Odin.

“And what action would you take?”

“March into Jotunheim, as you once did. Teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they will never dare try to cross our borders again!”

There it was, the most foolish suggestion a future king could give. Thor was reacting just as Loki knew he would, arrogantly, recklessly, and dangerously. He studied Odin’s face, hoping the All-Father would finally see Thor for the fool he was.

“You’re thinking only as a warrior.”

“This was an act of war!”

“It was the act of but a few. Doomed to fail.”

“Look how far they got!” Thor gestured to the mess around them.

“We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed.” Odin answered evenly.

“As king of Asgard-”

“But you’re not king!” Odin interrupted voice echoing all around them. “Not yet.”

_ Look how you’ve put your foot in it now brother _ . Loki thought as Odin walked away, already plotting how to best manipulate Thor into doing something that would truly anger their father.

His opportunity came later that day when he found Thor flipping tables in the feast hall.

“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re right. About the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything.” he all but whispered in Thor's ear. “If they found a way to penetrate Asgard’s defenses, who’s to say they won’t do it again, next time with an army.”

“Exactly!” Thor seethed.

“There’s nothing you can do, without defying father.” Loki waited longer than he thought he would have to for the light to come on in Thor's eyes. “No, no, no, I know that look!”

“It’s the only way to ensure the safety of Asgard!”

“Thor, it’s madness.”

“Madness?” asked Volstagg, who, along with Fandral, Sif and Hogun, had entered the room while the brothers were talking. “What sort of madness?”

Thor turned to them smiling a dangerous smile “We’re going to Jotunheim.”

_ Got you. _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

###  _ Three _

The trip to Jotunheim had been a complete disaster. Loki felt like a fool. Everything had gone sideways once he had lost control of Thor’s temper. Why had the wretched guard taken so long to inform Odin?! They were never even supposed to make it past Heimdall.

Watching his father strip Thor of his powers and banish him through the Bifrost broke Loki’s heart, this was not what he wanted!

_ ‘He’ll get what he came for, war and death.’ _

Laufey’s words echoed in his mind, the point of this whole operation was to prevent war, not start one!

And then there was what had happened to his arm when the frost giant had grabbed him. What did it mean? Was he cursed? Why did it burn Volstagg but transform him?

So many possibilities raced through his thoughts, none of them pleasant. The only way he would know the truth would be to confront his parents, but Loki was terrified of the answers they would give.

And so he cowered, spending most of his days never leaving his room, Thor’s friends had been angry at him when he told them he was the one that had told Odin. He had hoped they would see reason and ease some of the guilt he felt, but, they were ever loyal to Thor and repeatedly asked him to beg Odin for his brothers return.

Loki wanted to, he wanted his brother back more than anything, but that meant confronting his father, something he just wasn't ready to do.

~~~***~~~

It had been nearly a week since Loki’s visit, Artemis pushed aside the feelings of remorse over how she had sent him away. Clearly, it had destroyed whatever sliver of friendship they had built. She doubted he would visit her again and Odin seemed to be taking his time deciding what to do with her.

She asked the guard that brought her meals if she might bathe and he agreed kindly, returning a short time later dragging a great brass tub into the cell for her, informing her it was enchanted to fill and drain as she needed.

She had just finished her bath when Frigga stepped up to her cell barrier clearing her throat. “Hello Artemis, my name is Frigga. May I come in?”

“Of course.”

Frigga made herself comfortable on the settee and motioned for Artemis to join her. “I assure you we haven't forgotten you down here. There was… an incident that demanded Odin’s attention.”

“I see. And does it still demand it?”

“Unfortunately it does. Which is why I'm here. I would like to try and know you so I may judge if your intentions are pure.”

“To see if I am worth the risk you mean.”

Frigga smiled and nodded “If that is how you want to see it. As I'm sure Loki has explained, we have a tenuous peace with the frost giants, one that I'm afraid is coming to an end.”

“I haven't seen Loki since the day you jailed me.”

Frigga looked stunned by that. “Hmm, I haven't seen him, I thought that was because he had taken an interest in you.”

“If he is interested in me, he has an odd way of showing it.”

The matron looked concerned but let the matter drop. Explaining instead the situation with Laufey and Thor's banishment.

“So, as you can see, that leaves us in an uncomfortable situation on the matter of your asylum.”

“Did you ever consider that having an Olympian goddess on your side might actually be a good thing when there are threats of war?”

“I have absolutely thought of that, my dear. If you fought beside us in our war, we would be honor bound to fight beside you in yours. And if Hera managed to track you to us I'm sure she wouldn't take kindly to our opposing her.”

“You act as if she would bring the full might of Olympia against you. I am a favorite daughter of Zeus. Very few would defy him by attacking me.”

“Well now, that does change things.” Frigga pursed her lips and tapped a finger against them. “I will do all in my power to convince Odin to release you.”

Artemis watched the older woman gracefully exit the cell, a flame of hope lit, beginning to banish the darkness that had settled over her heart. 

~~~***~~~

The amiable guard retrieved her the next morning, escorting her to a lavish guest room. He explained that she was still to be under guard but that Queen Frigga had insisted she be removed from the dungeon.

One small step at a time it seems.

Artemis explored her new environment gratefully, several bookshelves lined the walls framing an ornate bed, a fireplace was burning on the opposite wall. Peeking around a beautifully painted screen partition she found a porcelain tub with feet carved like eagles gripping planets.

She opened the armoire and found someone had left her a handful of dresses. Gently she ran her fingers through the silky material before selecting one and laying it out on the bed.

This was definitely an improvement from the white square she had been in. She had been beginning to feel like an insect on display.

~~~***~~~

Loki was completely unprepared to run into Artemis when he entered the dining hall, but there she was, looking like a vision in an Asgardian dress, hair unbraided and tumbling down her bare back in rich chocolate waves.

She met his gaze as if sensing his eyes on her, to his surprise she smiled at him before turning back to her meal.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, kicking himself for how unkempt he must look. He had not slept since Thor's banishment and barely ate. He suspected he had been wearing the same shirt for at least three days now.

He attempted to smooth some of the wrinkles out before he made his way to her table and waved away the guards that had been sitting with her.

“Lady Artemis, what a surprise to see you here.”

“Loki, you look… Tired.” she said, not unkindly.

He ran a hand over his face, as a servant set a plate before him, the food's rich smell filled his nostrils and turned his stomach.

He caught the maid by the arm before she walked away, thrusting the plate back into her hands “Bring me wine. And take this with you.”

“Yes, m’lord.” she curtseyed and hurried away.

“Out of the dungeon but still under guard I see, mothers doing?”

“She visited me as you said she would. Apparently, I was able to convince her that I mean no harm, I'm just a refugee.”

“A very powerful refugee.” Loki said taking the wine from the maid and pouring his own cup. “Wine?”

“Too early for me.”

“Does the rule apply if you haven't slept?”

“I don't think it does. Why aren't you sleeping, because of Thor?”

He wanted to tell her everything, even if it was just to say it aloud. It was eating him alive, his regret, his fear for Thor's safety and of what he might be. But no one could know what he was or what he had done, he would be hated and thrown out of Asgard. 

“Yes.” he answered instead, unable to trust her with his darkness.

“I'm sure your father sent him where he would be safe. If he wanted to harm his son he would have done it here would he not?”

The logic in her words did little to ease his pain, but the fact she had tried was not lost on Loki.

“There is always a purpose to the All-Father's actions, for good or ill. But I do appreciate your words.”

“I know what it is like to lose a brother, the circumstances may be different but the pain is the same.”

She looked like she wanted to say more but changed her mind and finished the rest of her meal in silence.

He wondered if she was remembering how he reacted the last time she had tried to open up to him, like an absolute ass.

“I'm sorry, about before.” he said, his voice hushed “Your story, it scared me. I often play tricks on my brother, never going as far as your brother did, but, for the first time I saw the other side of it.”

She looked up at him. “Oh.”

“I know I must have seemed like a royal bastard. Sometimes I let my emotions get the better of me…”

“It's ok Loki. At the moment I thought you indifferent but, I understand now.” she reached across the table to where his hand cradled his still full cup, lightly placing her fingers over his.

He didn't mean to but he tensed at her touch, fearing his hand would turn blue and expose him to everyone gathered in the hall.

She quickly returned her hand to her side and he cursed himself silently for ruining the moment.

There was an undeniable awkwardness at the table now, one he could do nothing to dissolve. Would he fear everyone's touch now? He needed to know. His stomach churned with anxiety. Once he knew, there was no going back. One word could change his life forever.

“If you'll excuse me, it's time I confronted my father.”

~~~***~~~

“ _ Tell me! _ ”

Loki's voice reverberated through the weapons vault.

His father had found him there, after receiving a message requesting his presence, Loki holding the Casket of Ancient Winters. Skin deep blue and cold as ice.

“I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace through you.”

“What…” Loki choked around the lump in his throat, his father had just confirmed his worst fears, he was a Jotun, son of Laufey, and Odin only took him as a pawn. 

_ Did you ever love me father…? _

“But those plans no longer matter.”

“So I am no more than another stolen relic,” tears streamed down his face, hurt and anger mixing, making his voice waver “Locked up here until you might have use of me.”

“Why do you twist my words?” 

“You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?”

“You are my son, I wanted only to protect you from the truth.”

“Why, because I-I-I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?!”

“No-”

Loki was beyond hearing his father's excuses. His emotions fully controlling him he lashed out at the All-Father.

“It all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years!” he was yelling at Odin, driving him back on the steps as he approached “Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you can never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!”

It took several moments for Loki to realize there was something wrong, his father reached for him, groaning faintly.

“Father…?!” he knelt beside the now unconscious man, taking his hand. “Guards! Guards, please, help!”

  
  


~~~***~~~

“Odin Sleep, now!?” Loki asked, baffled. He sat at his father's bedside, his mother across from him, lovingly holding Odin's motionless hand.

“He's put it off for too long, I fear…”

“How long will it last?”

“I don't know, this time it's different. We were unprepared.”

“Why did you lie?” Loki felt dead inside, the pain and anger replaced with empty hopelessness.

“We kept the truth from you so you would never feel different. You are our son Loki, and we your family.”

“But I  _ always _ felt different!” his voice raised sharply, causing Frigga to flinch. He had never shouted at her before. “At least I would have known  _ why _ .”

“I don't know what you want me to say. We did what we thought was best and loved you the same as Thor.”

“You did.” Loki said quietly, staring down at the sleeping Odin, shrouded in golden light. “I'm sorry for raising my voice… mother.”

Frigga came around the glowing bed and held her son tightly. “I'm so sorry Loki. This wasn't the way you were meant to find out.”

“When were you going to tell me…?”

“After the coronation, we wanted you to know you were destined for another throne.”

Loki's stomach dropped into his shoes. His own treacherous actions had put him in the dark place he now resided. “Who will rule while Odin sleeps?”

“You will act as regent until Thor is worthy to return, I will be here for counsel if you need it.” she cupped his face in her hands “They will return to us Loki. Your father and your brother.

Loki stared at Odin's serene face, it was fitting that the Sleep took him now. Loki would clean up the mess he had made. He would settle this conflict with Jotunheim and then he would find his brother on Midgard and bring him home.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

###  _ Four _

“Kill him” Laufey rumbled, when Loki entered his dilapidated throne room.

“After all I’ve done for you?” Loki smirked.

“So you’re the one who showed us the way into Asgard.”

“That was just a bit of fun, really. To ruin my brother’s big day.” The best way to deceive was to sprinkle truth amid your lies “And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer.”

“Why are you here?” Laufey asked leaning forward on his throne.

Loki swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat, this Jotun was his true father, and he was trying to lead him to his death…

“I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin’s chambers, and you can slay him where he lies.”

Laufey looked doubtful “Why not kill him yourself?”

“Regicide on top of patricide...” he chuckled “The Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor.”

Laufey still looked unconvinced, Loki knew it was time to play his trump card “Once Odin is dead, I will return the Casket to you, and you can return Jotunheim to all it's, uh. Glory.”

“Very well, son of Odin, I accept.”

~~~***~~~

  
  


“I suppose you were watching?” Loki snapped, taking offense to Heimdall's judgmental stare, they had never been fond of each other. The recent events had done nothing to change that.

“I was.” he droned in his deep monotone voice “You deceive too well Loki.”

“God of Mischief and all that…” he let his voice trail off as he marched up the Bifrost, not bothering to check if the Guardian was following him. “You should make your way to Odin’s chambers. It won't be long now.”

Just as he promised he brought the Jotuns in through his secret passageway, cloaking them with his magic he led them to where Odin lay peacefully sleeping. Loki had made sure there would be no one in Odin’s room, no Asgardians would be harmed in tonight's bloodshed.

He watched carefully as Laufey sauntered up to his father's motionless form, gave the tiniest nod to Heimdall whom he was sure was watching just outside the room, signaling the Guardian to kill Laufey’s men.

The frost giant king was leaning over the All-Father, holding his one eye open.

“They say you are aware of what is happening around you as you sleep.” he formed a frozen dagger in his hand “Know your death came at the hands of Laufey!”

Loki rushed to his father's side, using the bed to leap up and wrap his arms around Laufey’s thick neck, he whispered in his ear.

“Your death comes by the son of Odin.” Loki drove his dagger into Laufey’s skull through his eye socket, sending a blast of his magic through it, which shot out of the back of the giants head.

The rupture sprayed Loki with blood and brains and it was all he could do not to retch right there. He had killed many times but this time was different, he had just murdered his birth father.

“To save the man who raised you and prevent a war.” Heimdall said entering the room his sword bloodied as if sensing Loki's dark thoughts.

Even having just reasons didn't change the guilt and disgust he felt with himself at that moment as he stood there shaking all over, staring down at the corpse of Laufey.

Just when Loki was about to bolt from the room a gentle hand took hold of his balled-up fist.

“Loki.” it was Odin, the All-Father had woken up.

“Father!?” the young man turned and properly took his father's hand.

“Thank you.”

“I…” for one of the few times in his life Loki was at a loss for words.

“You have done well to rule while I slept..” he smiled “but, the throne of Asgard is not your destiny.”

“Jotunheim.”

“Yes. They have lost their king, you must quickly step in and lead them, or they will break themselves on our shields seeking vengeance.”

“I promised them their realm would be restored. I need the Casket of Ancient Winters.”

“It is rightfully yours, Loki Laufeyson.”

“Odinson…” Loki whispered tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Odin reached up and gently caressed his pale face. “Odinson.”

~~~***~~~

Artemis held no power over Asgard’s flora, feeling nothing when she tried to make the flowers under her window bloom. She feared she was losing herself.

Was her immortality gone too?

She was leaning on the window frame looking out over the beautiful garden. A tear fell onto her cheek at the empty nothingness she felt when she reached out to it.

“Prince Loki to see you my lady.” a guard said knocking on her door.

She wiped the tear away and told the guard to send him in.

“Loki. What a pleasant surprise.”

Loki didn't look convinced by her attempt at a smile as he strode into the room and joined her at the window, bright green eyes gazing down at her. “Odin has woken up, and has been convinced to grant you asylum.”

Finally, what she had been hoping for, for over a month now, it did little to lift her spirits, she was too overwhelmed the very real fear of finding a life here only for it to be cut short by old age.

“Artemis… What is it?” his eyes drifted down to her small hand, resting on the window sill, and gently placed his over it, completely swallowing it up.

“What will I do now?” she said, unwilling to share her fears just yet.

“I have to go to Jotunheim. I made a promise and I must see it through. When I return… Would you like to go with me to Midgard, to find my brother?”

Midgard… She had read it was also called earth, her earth? Maybe that was what she needed to find herself again.

“I would love to see Midgard.”

~~~***~~~

Loki was met with a cold reception when he returned to Jotunheim, delivering the news of Laufey’s fall and announcing himself as their new king.

“We will not be ruled by an Asgardian!” Many icy spears were leveled at his throat “You will die for your treachery!”

“You would kill me?” he waved his hands, pulling the Casket of Ancient Winters from thin air “When I bring your salvation?”

The gathered Jotuns watch with confusion as the blue traveled up the skin of his arms, reaching his face and turning his eyes red.

“I am Loki Laufeyson, and you should kneel before your rightful king.”

“‘Laufeyson!?’” the tallest of the giants hissed, stepping forward.

“Odin took me after his invasion, raised me as his own so that one day I could unite our realms in peace.”

“How many times are we to believe your lies before you destroy us entirely?”

“Don't believe my words, believe my actions.”

He turned his mind to the Casket, images of ancient Jotunheim flashing through his thoughts. 

Loki raised the artifact high over his head, unleashing its full might onto Jotunheim. A beautiful and vast city springing from the ground around them, in its center a great castle, icy towers reaching into the sky. Snow filled the air and for the first time in ages, the sun began to rise over the frozen mountains.

Gasps rippled through the crowd, the Jotuns spinning in place, taking in the renewed beauty of their realm. Once they realized what he had done they began to kneel around him. Pounding great fists against their chests, chanting his name.

Unexpected pride filled Loki's chest at the sight, his people had accepted him. 

Smiling he motioned them up and lead them through the city where they spread out, exploring their new home. The king searching for his throne.

He found it in a room perfectly fit for a monarch, crystal chandeliers leading the eye to its center. The massive throne sprouted from the rock of the floor, ice curling beside it to form armrests looking very similar to the horns on his helmet.

He chuckled at the personal touch he had unintentionally added and taking a deep breath he tentatively took his seat.

It was odd how perfectly it fit him. Unlike the few times he had sat the throne of Asgard he didn't feel like an imposter. His blue fingers ran over the slick ice beside him, feeling no cold. 

He was still captivated by the foreign sight of his hand when the tall Jotun that had spoken before approached, flanked by three particularly bulky frost giants.

“My king.” he said saluting “We beg the honor of being your kingsguard.”

“It is I, who am honored by your request. What are your names?”

“I am Dofir, son of Hymir, with me are Glaum son of Galmur, Gala, and his twin brother Fala, sons of Hala.”

“Loki, son of Laufey, king of Jotunheim, welcomes you as kingsguard.”

He withdrew the Casket and created an elegant greatsword of pure black ice at each of their feet. Imbuing them with the power of the Casket.

The rest of the day saw similar pledges from many more Jotuns, Loki handed out assignments and they gratefully accepted them. He set up a council and placed the chieftains in charge of the day to day working of the society, thankful for their knowledge of their people.

The elders had no issues with it when he informed them he would be spending a bit of time away from Jotunheim, finding his brother and helping him adjust to his new throne.

After three months he finally returned to Asgard, Dofir insisting on accompanying him. Confident in the laws he had put in place, and in the council he had charged to uphold them.

  
  
  
  



End file.
